


Four Quotes

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Weekend Challenge on 1-million-words: Quotes, hosted by imera. This is where my muses took the quotes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “You can tell a lot about a person by what’s on their playlist.”

“You can tell a lot about a person by what’s on their playlist,” Steve said as he drove way over the speed limit just because he could.  
  
“What?” Danny said, angling his body to better see the maniac who had stolen the keys to his Camaro and was at the very moment making Danny wonder if he would live to see Grace’s ninth birthday. “What does that mean?”   
  
“I’m just saying,” Steve said calmly, his tone in sharp contrast to the anger in Danny’s voice.  
  
“What does that even mean, Steven?” Danny demanded again, relinquishing his death grip on the ‘oh-shit’ handle long enough to gesture toward Steve and this newest insane theory of his. “It’s Bruce Springsteen. Surely you can’t have anything against the Boss.”  
  
“I don’t have anything against Springsteen although he might be a tad overrated,” Steve told him as he passed the car in front of them that was daring to go only ten miles over the speed limit. “But you also have the Bee Gees on there.”  
  
“To dance to. That is all. I don’t have disco fever, if that’s what you’re implying,” Danny retorted.  
  
“You dance?” Steve asked, glancing over at his new partner. He had been surprised by the man every day for the past two weeks, since he’d persuaded Danny to join the newly organized Hawaii Five-0 task force.  
  
“Of course I dance. Why wouldn’t I dance? You think I have two left feet?”   
  
“You tore your ACL chasing Victor Hesse,” Steve had to point out which only made Danny want to hit him that much more with his cane.  
  
“I was chasing _you_ ,” Danny corrected. “You were chasing Hesse. I did not want to be the only one left alive to explain to Governor Jameson why you caused an international incident by illegally boarding a Chinese freighter.”  
  
“Appreciate your concern,” Steve said.  
  
To Danny’s surprise, the other man was laughing. At least he was laughing inside. Maybe Danny had misjudged Steve. Maybe he wasn’t the total hard ass he wanted everyone to believe him to be. “What’s on your playlist, SuperSEAL? Besides the Navy Hymn of course. Oh, and the Star Spangled Banner.”  
  
“You’d be surprised,” Steve said, glancing over at Danny, his thoughts mostly concealed. But if Danny weren’t so busy trying to hold onto his hate of all things _Steve_ , he would not have been able to ignore the hint of promise in Steve’s tone.  
  



	2. “Don’t make me sad. Don’t make me cry.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the sad quote I got.

“Don’t make me sad. And don’t make me cry,” Danny said to Steve. They were sitting in Steve’s office, watching the clock slowly click down to 5:00 when Steve had to report for a top-secret SEAL mission. Steve didn’t know how long he’d be gone or if he’d be able to contact his Five-0 team while he was away. Chin and Kono had left an hour ago, both too upset to stay and wait for the count down to be complete. Danny was torn between running away, or grabbing Steve, begging him not to go. Instead he just sat next to Steve on the couch, wondering if he could find a way to slow down time.  
  
“I won’t make you sad, I promise,” Steve said, still staring straight ahead. He thought if he turned and looked at Danny and had to acknowledge the lost expression on his face, he’d call his CO and resign from the Navy on the spot. “And there aren’t many things that ever make you cry.”  
  
“You not coming home would,” Danny said softly. He didn’t know why he was reluctant to admit it. But then they hadn’t openly discussed how their friendship had gradually morphed into something more, something deeper. Danny had thought they were ready to admit their feelings were no longer in the friends-zone when Steve got his orders to report for a mission.  
  
“I’m coming home, Danno,” Steve said, reaching over to put his warm hand on Danny’s knee. “And when I do, we’re going to talk about all those things we’ve been avoiding.”  
  
“I may talk about them. You’ll nod, trying to look all wise and stuff,” Danny said, an hysterical laugh bubbling up.  
  
“Wise and stuff,” Steve repeated, turning to look at Danny. “I’m really sorry.”  
  
“No. You don’t get to say that,” Danny said, shaking his head. “You swore an oath. I will not be the reason you don’t keep it.”  
  
“I’m glad you understand,” Steve said softly, his grey eyes not hiding all of the emotions he was trying to contain. “I don’t know if the situation were reversed if I’d be so… accommodating.”  
  
“Of course you would. You would never shirk your duty and you wouldn’t respect anyone else who did,” Danny said.  
  
Steve shrugged with one shoulder, glancing down at his watch. “I’ve got to go.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Right,” Danny said, watching him stand up. He’d stand as soon as he was sure his legs would hold him. Or maybe he’d just stay right there in Steve’s office until he kept his promise and came back to him…them. “Keep your head down.”  
  
“I promise,” Steve said, opening his door. With a last lingering look, he strode with firm steps out of the Five-0 offices, forcing himself to continue to put one boot in front of the other until he was outside in the bright Hawaiian sun.  



	3. “I won’t love anyone like I love you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the love quote.

“I won’t love anyone like I love you.”  
  
The soft words from the couch made Danny stop before he could open the door and leave, possibly for good. For Steve to say those words amounted to a monumental confession. Why hadn’t he admitted how he felt sooner, before it was too late? Why hadn’t he given Danny some clue that Danny wasn’t alone in this… _thing_ of theirs?  
  
“You have a funny way of showing it,” Danny said to the door. He should open it. He should leave. He should walk away before what was left of his heart was completely shredded.  
  
“I know. And I’m sorry,” Steve said.   
  
Danny chanced a look at Steve over his shoulder, seeing him more open and more vulnerable than he’d seen him in the entire two and half years they’d known each other. He looked more sincere than he had in the six months that they’d been involved sexually. Danny hesitated to call it _dating_ , or being in a _relationship_. Steve didn’t do relationships, by his own admission. Danny had been content to wait for him to get there on his own. But tonight, tonight Danny had pushed and Steve had become a concrete barrier between his heart and Danny’s. Danny despaired of ever breaking through that barrier and had decided this was the end, the final straw. But as he was leaving, Steve had made his declaration.  
  
“Did it occur to you to actually say the words to me?” Danny asked, his hand still on the doorknob.  
  
“Yes,” Steve said, standing to look over in pleading at Danny. “All the time. But….”  
  
“But?” Danny prompted, steadfastly facing the door so he couldn’t see Steve’s heart crumble right in front of his eyes.  
  
“I’m not good with words,” Steve admitted. “And I thought I’d shown you how I felt.”  
  
That nearly killed Danny. It was true. Steve had done everything possible to prove that he cared for Danny, and for Grace. But Danny wanted more. He wanted it spelled out, in ways that would erase any leftover doubt. Had he been expecting too much? Had he been unfairly judgmental?   
  
“I love you, Steve,” Danny said, finally turning to lean back against the door.   
  
“I know,” Steve said, chancing a step closer and relieved when Danny didn’t try to retreat. “I should have said it to you before now.”  
  
“Because you think I want to hear it? Or because it’s true?” Danny asked, looking up at Steve with his heart in his eyes, with a single tear matting his eyelashes before it made its way down his cheek.  
  
“Danny,” Steve whispered, taking another step closer. “I love you. I have always loved you. Don’t you know that?”  
  
Danny would have answered if guilt weren’t eating away at his soul. Of course he knew that. Of course he and Steve were meant to be. That their futures were entwined was as certain as the bright Hawaiian sunshine outside. As sure as the waves that would continue to crash onto Steve’s shore. Why was he punishing Steve for being the person he’d always been?   
  
“I’m sorry,” Danny finally chocked out.  
  
“For what?” Steve asked, a warm palm against Danny’s cheek.   
  
Danny shook his head. The only answer they needed was the kiss they shared, the one that reminded them of all they were to each other, all they would be, all that words could not convey.  
  
After they’d surfaced, after they’d collected themselves, after they had made it up to the bed where they lay tangled and sated, Danny rolled on his side to stare at the man he was hopelessly, endlessly in love with.  
  
“Words are overrated,” Danny said, kissing the laughter out of Steve’s mouth.  
  
“Noted,” Steve said, rolling on top of Danny to again prove that words weren’t always necessary.  



	4. “Put your hands down my pants.” “Now?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the sexy quote but my muses didn't go there. Huh? What were the chances?

“Put your hands down my pants,” Danny panted, ducking inside the tiny building next to the warehouse that was sheltering the suspected gun runners.   
  
“Now?” Steve whispered back. “Right now?”  
  
“I think I have a crab in my jeans,” Danny whispered back furiously. “Since you made us _swim_ over here, I think I picked up a hitchhiker.”  
  
“Put your hands down his pants,” Kono advised into their earpieces. “God knows it won’t be the first time.”  
  
“No comments from the peanut gallery,” Danny hissed back. He was struggling to get his jeans undone, to find and rid himself of the unwanted passenger that had swum inside his pants as he was swimming after SuperSEAL.  
  
“Good Lord, Danno. We’re about to take down a major cocaine ring and you’re worried about sea life in your jeans?” Steve asked. He sounded grumpy but he was helping Danny pull down his soaked jeans.  
  
“You won’t be so cavalier when whatever it is has my family jewels for lunch,” Danny protested, looking down at his crumbled jeans. “Do you see it?”  
  
“No,” Steve said, checking the folds before looking up at him, the water still dripping from his hair and tracing its way down his cheeks. No one had the right to look so delicious at a time like this. “It is in your shorts?”  
  
“Ow…yeah…ow,” Danny said, trying to dance out of the way. But the sea creature was inside his boxer-briefs, making his evasive maneuvers useless. “Can you get it out?”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Steve soothed. “Stand still.” He reached inside Danny’s underwear, grabbing the small crab and flinging it into the water. “There. We’ll take care of the bites when we’re done.”  
  
“Can you help me with my jeans?” Danny requested. “They’re stuck.”  
  
Steve knelt in front of Danny, straightening out the soaked denim, finally helping him pull them up and secure them in place. “Any more crises we need to deal with?” Steve asked him with a faint laugh.  
  
“Not at the moment,” Danny assured him as they pulled on the TAC vests that had been stored there earlier. “Are they still in there?” he asked Kono and Chin who were monitoring the gang from a distance.  
  
“Four of them,” Kono agreed. “We thought you two might be too distracted to deal with them.”  
  
“Get your mind out of the gutter, Kalakaua,” Steve responded to her laugh.  
  
“And out of my shorts,” Danny added, making Chin laugh as well.  
  
“Brah,” Chin said. That was all that needed to be said, in truth.  



End file.
